Often, a user may wish to share data files that are stored in his data processing or computing device with others. The data processing or computing device may comprise a personal computer. The data files the user wishes to share may comprise data such as music or video or pictures. However, when sharing these files, other files may be vulnerable to access. These other files may contain confidential, personal, or sensitive information.
In other instances, a hacker may access sensitive data residing within a user's personal computer over wireless LAN or over the Internet. The hacker may access information such as credit card numbers or other personal information stored in one or more hard disk drives within the user's personal computer.
The limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.